Gina
CGI Series= Gina *'Class': FNM 200 *'Builder': Couillet *'Built': 1883 *'Configuration': 0-4-0T *'Top Speed': 40 mph Gina is a stylish Italian tank engine who participated in the Shunting Challenge at The Great Railway Show. Bio Gina, along with the other international engines, accidentally arrived on Sodor when the ferry they were traveling on stopped at Sodor instead of the Mainland. After the engines realised their mistake, Gina ordered the engines back onto the ship. She was also the first to notice that one of the international engines, Ashima, was missing from the ship. Gina competed in the Shunting Challenge alongside Ivan, Raul, Thomas and Ashima. During the competition, her flatbeds were derailed by Vinnie when he was chasing Philip through the yard. After the Great Railway Show ended, Gina left the Mainland and returned to Italy. Persona Sweet and stylish, Gina can match the boys pound for pound when it comes to shunt trucks in the yard. Basis Gina is based on the Ferrovie Nord Milano 200 0-4-0T. This engines were ordered by the Società Ferrovie Del Ticino (SFT) to the Belgian factory Couillet, for working on the lines Como-Varese-Laveno and Saronno-Malnate. The society built seven engines, numbered from 200 to 206. In 1888, the two lines were acquired by the Ferrovie Nord Milano, and the engines become part of the railway, with the numbers changed from 201 to 207 (in 1942 was changed again from 200-01 to 200-07). They were used for local service and slowly slowly downgraded to poor jobs with the arrive of more powerful engines and, from the 1920s, the electrifying of the lines. In the middle of the 1930s were used only for shunting, especially at the Milano Cadorna station, and finally withdrawn in the 1960s, after people's protests. In 1974 the engine 200-05 was restored and used for historical trains and now is the second oldest operating engine in Europe. Another engine, numbered 200-02 has been transformed in a monument at Saronno, but it is actually 200-04. Livery Gina's livery comes from her basis. She is painted green with a black boiler, gold lining, and red wheels. She has her name written in white lettering on her nameplates. Appearances Television Series Specials: * The Great Race Gina was also featured in a Meet the Contenders segment. Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) Trivia * Gina's promotional video refers to her as being a 0-2-0. In Italy, the wheel configuration is counted by the amount of axles on the engine, not the wheels. * Gina's whistle is Rheneas' at a Higher pitch. Quotes :"Everybody back on the ship!" - Gina ordering the International engines onto the ship, The Great Race. :"Is-a somebody missin'?" - When Gina realizes Ashima is missing, The Great Race. :"Points!" - Gina informing the signalmen while competing in the shunting competition, The Great Race. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (Race Day Relay Set exclusive) * Thomas and Friends Adventures (coming soon) * Capsule Plarail (coming soon) Gallery File:TheGreatRace130.png|Gina with Yong Bao File:TheGreatRace136.png|Gina returns to the ferry File:TheGreatRace403.png|Ivan, Ashima, Gina, Raul and Thomas File:TheGreatRace471.png|Gina in the Shunting competition File:TheGreatRace408.png File:TheGreatRace411.png|Vinnie collides with Gina's flatbeds File:TheGreatRace414.png|Gina with Thomas File:TheGreatRace475.png File:GinainItaly2.png|Gina in Italy File:GinainItaly.png File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Gina's stats File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Gina in the Great Railway Show File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Gina's left side view File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Gina's back side view File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Gina's right side view File:MeettheContenders3.png|Philip, Gina, Thomas and Percy File:GinaPromo1.jpg File:GinaPromo2.jpg File:GinaPromo3.png File:GinaHeadOn.png|Head-on Promo File:Gina'sbasis.png|Gina's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayGinaPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Other railways